1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to the measurement and analysis of biopotential electrical signals, such as electrocardiogram (ECG) signals and more specifically to a biomedical acquisition system with motion artifact reduction.
2. Technical Background
Monitoring over a given period of time of biopotential electrical signals, such as an electrocardiogram (ECG), may be used, for example, to evaluate the heart condition of a patient. Recently, there has been a growing interest in wearable/portable biopotential monitoring systems, to be used, for example, in ambulatory monitoring of ECG signals, which require, for example, low power dissipation, high signal quality, small implementation area and/or robust operation during use. Especially the latter is emerging as a major problem since in real-life ambulatory conditions motion artifacts will disturb and potentially saturate the readout channel, which can make the interpretation of the ECG signal difficult. In addition, requirements for biomedical acquisition systems require even more functionality with minimal power dissipation.